


As the Stars Looked Over Them

by under_thesunlitsky



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 02:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_thesunlitsky/pseuds/under_thesunlitsky
Summary: Where Finka is getting worse and how Ash handles getting Finka to own up and accept it.





	As the Stars Looked Over Them

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fanfic...hope you enjoy it!

Lera jolted awake in shock, sweating. This isn’t the first time she’s done so this week.

“Are you okay, hun?” Eliza said as she turned her head to check up on Lera.

“Yeah, just a bad dream,” Lera said through her deep breaths.

Lera got up and walked to the basement. Her feet felt like they had pins stabbing into them and she knew a workout always helped. As she got ready to do some barbell squats, she heard a warm voice at the door.

“Need a spotter?” Eliza asked, cup of tea in hand.

Lera didn’t mention anything to Eliza about getting worse, but Eliza knew. She also knew that if she confronted Lera about it, her concerns would be met with denial.

•••

Growing up in Gomel, Lera was surrounded by other children effected by the Chernobyl incident, which was 70 miles away.

She got diagnosed with her neuropathy at a young age. “Degeneration of muscles and the loss of sensation in the limbs and extremities” are the words that have run through her head everyday since. Staying healthy through diet and exercise was how she put off her worse fears.

•••

Lera looked at Eliza with smile and a slight, playful roll of her eyes. “You gonna spot me with tea?”

Eliza put the cup down. “There you go, picky…better?” She walked over closer to Lera, but still only watched. She knew Lera appreciated her independence during her coping sessions.

Lera stood under the barbell, but her feet felt unusually numb. She decided she would do a few warm up squats without the barbell. As she sat into her squat, her legs gave way and the next thing she knew she was on her back.

“Lera!” Eliza began as she ran over and pulled Lera up.

“I’m fine, I’m too tired to workout. Gotta wake up,” Lera interrupted. She still couldn’t feel her feet.

“Why don’t we go back to bed, it’s 2 AM,” Eliza suggested.

“No. Once I’m awake I can’t go back to bed,” Lera protested, her back to Eliza so she could ignore the look of concern she knew were in Eliza’s eyes.

Eliza stood there for a moment, not sure whether to confront Lera or let it go.

“I promise I’m fine. Go on back to bed. I will talk to you in the morning,” Lera said, back still facing Eliza.

Eliza’s eyes lowered to the floor as she turned around and went back upstairs.

Lera started to take off her shoes and socks, and in the process realized her muscles in her lower legs felt different...smaller. She knew if Doc saw this, he’d tell Eliza immediately.

•••

Morning came quickly as Lera sat at the kitchen table. Eliza walked to the fruit bowl and grabbed an apple.

“Did you sleep at all?” Eliza asked.

“Yeah, a little bit.” Lera replied as she rubbed her eyes.

“I’m off to see Doc, want to join? We can stop by that burger joint that you love on the way back,” Eliza said in her most convincing voice.

Lera’s eyes grew wide at the thought of Doc. “I better stay here, get some rest, you know? It’s been a long night.”

“Okay. I will see you in a bit then,” Eliza said after a slight defeated pause.

Eliza walked over to Lera and gave her a quick kiss and a hug as she whispered, “I love you” in a quiet but strong tone.

•••

Eliza walked into Doc’s office and sat down by his desk.

“She’s getting worse but she won’t admit it,” Eliza stated.

Doc looked up from his notes. “Oh, so it’s begun.”

Eliza nodded her head.

Doc put his pen down and took his glasses off. “She needs to come in, Eliza. I need to run tests and we need to work on another solution.”

Eliza’s eyes filled with tears. “I know. She hasn’t even mentioned anything to me, as if I can’t tell. I’m not sure how to get her to own up to it. I know she’s getting worse, she knows she’s getting worse…but if she won’t admit it to me, she hasn’t admitted it to herself.”

Doc walked around to the front of his desk and sat in the chair next to Eliza. “Eliza, we both know she is stubborn but strong. She won’t ask for help at first, but she can crush anything with you by her side. Go home. Talk to her. I’m sure she’s waiting for you to bring it up because she is too scared to say it out loud.”

Eliza took her face out of her hands and looked up at Doc. “You’re right, Doc. We’re both so scared. I just want her to be okay.” 

“Eliza, I care about Lera very much. I will do my best to help her as much as I can. Leave that part to me. Just keep loving her and being there for her,” Doc said consoling his friend.

•••

Eliza took her time getting home, trying to come up with what to say to confront Lera. As she walked to the backdoor, she noticed the light from the balcony door was on. She headed upstairs where she knew she would find Lera gazing into the stars. It was Lera’s favorite thing to do when she was sad.

“I told Doc,” she calmly said to Lera.

Lera was staring into the star filled sky with tears on her face. “I wanted to tell you,” she began.

Eliza gently put her hand on Lera’s back.

Lera lowered her head as she started to sob. “I didn’t want to face it, I didn’t. I’ve spent half of my life being in top shape and I still have to go down this road? Especially now that I have you in my life? How is this fair? To me and to you? You shouldn’t have to deal with this. It’s too much for me; you shouldn’t have to deal with it.”

Eliza grabbed Lera’s face. “Lera! I love you. You’re right this isn’t fair, but you think something like this would deter me from you? You think I haven’t decided to be here by your side through all the awesome moments along with all the shit? I’m right here, baby, and I’m not going anywhere, okay?”

The two of them hugged and sobbed as the stars looked over them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
